Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens system and an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image capturing lens system and an image capturing apparatus applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
With the wide adoptions of the image capturing modules, utilizing image capturing modules in various applications such as smart consumer electronics, car devices and smart household electronics has become a trend to the future development of technology. Also, in order to obtain more extensive user experiences, smart devices with multi-lens systems have become the main stream in the market and thus various types of lens systems with different characteristics are developed to meet the requirements of various applications.
Currently, most compact lens systems adopted in the consumer electronics focus on the imaging quality of macro and wide angle photography. However, the optical designs of those lens systems couldn't satisfy the need for telephoto photography. Most conventional optical systems for telephoto adopt multi-lens structures with spherical glass lenses which results in an overly large lens system and a unit price being too high to be applied in various products or devices. Therefore, the conventional optical systems fail to meet the need of the current technology trend.